


Ficlets

by Rainy_Prologue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Prologue/pseuds/Rainy_Prologue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets from multiple fandoms with multiple characters. Prob not going to be attached to each other in any way. Usually short. Feel free to give a promt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchange

"Kneel", I command. The only other person in the room stops his walking and snaps his mouth shut. Slowly the handsome man turns around and looks straight into my eyes. 

My bloody red lips turn into a smile. Pale hand rises and points into the ground before me. 

I nod. 

"That – of all things – is what you ask for?" He ensures, amused. 

For a moment I don't answer. He walks to me and lowers himself to the carpet. 

"That and a bit more", I say slowly, raising my hand and dragging black nails across his cheek until finally taking his jaw in my hand. 

"And then you can play with the world like you own it."


	2. Hello?

Slender fingers trace the outline of the door. She has never been here before.

Before this summer she hadn't even thought about this door or what lies behind it.

Now it's everything. She can't sleep. She can't eat. She can't think about anything else. It's just the door.

He says she has gone mad. He scoffs and goes away when she just stares to the distance. He doesn't help. He doesn't make this any harder either, though.

She rests her forehead on the door. She hears the cry of an infant inside and swears that the sole reason she wants to go inside is that cry. 

She knows very well that she's lying to herself, so it doesn't make a difference.

She feels the tears falling down her cheeks. She questions why it is so hard to knock on this door and just be done with it.

She doesn't hear the end of the cry inside or the steps that walk to the other side of the door.

 

She falls inside when the door is opened.


End file.
